I Love My Friend
by Hyzumi
Summary: Ichigo mencintai Orihime, teman masa kecilnya, tapi Orihime tak pernah tahu, hingga Orihime jatuh cinta pada pria lain dan membuat Ichigo  merasa tersingkir.


Hai, Haru update fic baru lagi, tapi yang ini OneShoot ajah, kebanyakan kalo musti multichap lagi.

Kali ini Haru bikin IchiHime, yah meskipun tokoh utamanya Ichi sama Hime, tapi tetep ada UlquiHimenya hehehe...

Don't like? Don't read!

Like this? Please review! Hehehe ;-D

Nah happy reading

Disclaimer: Saya pinjam tokohnya Om Tite Kubo buat meranin fic ini, soalnya kalo saya ngaku jadi pemiliknya, mungkin saya udah berurusan sama ntuh meja ijo-ijo.

I Love My Friend

"KITA TERLAMBAT ICHIIII!" Seorang gadis berambut orange kecokelatan berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya, di belakangnya seorang laki-laki berambut orange tengah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hime, tenanglah sedikit! Pelankan langkahmu!" Seru laki-laki itu.

"Ini hari pertama Ichigo, masa kita telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah?" Kata gadis itu dan masih berlari.

"Baiklah!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda yang yang bernama Ichigo itu mengangkat tubuh gadis yang dia panggil Hime tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini Ichigo?" Gadis itu berontak.

"Akan lebih cepat kalau begini! Nah, Orihime kau siap?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo langsung berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum.

*I Love You*

Orihime melemparkan tasnya asal-asalan di bangku kosong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Capek Ichi...!" Katanya lesu, sembari meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Aku lebih capek lagi...hosh...hosh...hosh..." Nafas Ichigo masih tak teratur.

"Siapa suruh menggendongku bodoh!" Cibir Orihime yang masih lemas.

"Kalau nggak gitu kita bisa telat, kamu nggak mau kan?" Sangkal Ichigo.

"Hn." Sahut Orihime singkat.

Tak berapa lama wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan.

Setelah perkenalan dan semacamnya, mulailah pembagian tempat duduk.

Orihime duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang dekat jendela, sedangkan Ichigo berada tepat di bangku sebelah kanannya, di depan Orihime ada seorang gadis berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam dan bermata ungu violet, gadis itu memperkenalkan diri pada Orihime dengan nama Rukia Kuchiki, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera akrab, Rukia adalah teman pertama Orihime di SMU ini, kalau Ichigo sih tidak masuk hitungan, soalnya dia itu teman masa kecilnya.

*I Love You*

Orihime dan Rukia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tumpukan buku di tangan mereka.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas.

"Orihime, sudahkah kau memutuskan untuk masuk klub ?" Tanya Rukia

"Belum tuh,aku belum terpikir untuk masuk klub, kamu sendiri?" Orihime terlihat kepayahan membawa tumpukan buku yang memang lebih banyak dari yang dibawa Rukia.

"Aku bingung, banyak sekali klub disini, dan tak satupun bisa kumasuki." Keluh Rukia.

"Memangnya kau ingin klub yang bagaimana?" Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rukia di sampingnya.

"Adakah klub pecinta boneka disini?" Gumam Rukia.

"Ada!" Kata Orihime mantab.

"Benarkah?" Mata Rukia berbinar-binar menatap Orihime.

"Iya ada, kalau kamu buat sendiri klub itu hehehe..." Orihime berjalan mundur menghadap Rukia, hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di tikungan koridor, buku-buku yang dibawa Orihime pun jatuh berantakan di lantai.

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" Orihime meminta maaf pada pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi, pemuda itu hanya diam tapi membantu memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan.

Orihime menatap pemuda di depannya itu tanpa berkedip, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata emerald, ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dada Orihime saat menatap mata jernih itu, Orihime masih terpaku dan tak sadar saat pemuda itu mulai menyodorkan buku-buku yang berhasil dia kumpulkan ke depan Orihime.

"Hei!" Pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Orihime, Rukia yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini menyenggol sedikit Orihime demi menyadarkan temannya itu dari dunia khayal, dan akhirnya Orihime tersadar juga.

"Eh? Ah, maaf, te...terima kasih." Orihime gelagapan sambil menerima tumpukan buku dari tangan pemuda di depannya, jantungnya kembali berdesir saat tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Lain kali hati-hati lah!"Kata pemuda itu datar dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Orihime dan Rukia.

Orihime masih menatap punggung pria itu yang perlahan menjauh, terlihat pria itu memakai seragam tim basket sekolahnya dan di bagian punggungnya tertulis nama Ulquiorra.

"Rukia..." Panggil Orihime tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pria bernama Ulquiorra tadi.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan masuk klub basket!" Kata Orihime dengan mata berbinar-binar menghadap ke Rukia, Rukia sendiri cengok mendengar keputusan Orihime yang menurutnya terlalu cepat, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Oihime bilang kalau dia belum terpikir untuk masuk klub.

"Kamu pasti naksir sama senpai tadi ya?" Todong Rukia.

"Sssssst...jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Rukia! Hehehe..." Pesan Orihime dengan cengirannya yang khas.

*I Love You*

"Kau yakin akan masuk klub basket?" Tanya Ichigo pada Orihime, saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub basket.

"Aku yakin 1000% Ichi!" Kata Orihime semangat.

Memangnya kau bisa main basket?" Ichigo memicingkan matanya, melirik Orihime di sampingnya.

"Errr...ya nanti kan kau bisa mengajariku Ichi, iya kan?" Orihime menatap Ichigo dengan puppy eyesnya, Ichigo memutar bola matanya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Orihime.

"Lalu kenapa kita masih berdiri disini saja?" Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Kau saja yang ketuk pintunya Ichi! Aku takut." Orihime mendorong Ichigo mendekat ke pintu.

"Hei hei, kau curang, siapa tadi yang mengajak kesini hah? Protes Ichigo.

"Ayolah Ichigo!" Orihime masih bersikeras mendorong Ichigo ke pintu, tapi pintu itu telah terbuka dari dalam sebelum Ichigo sempat mengetuknya.

Dan muncul lah seorang pria yang telah membuat Orihime ingin masuk klub itu, seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emerald berdiri di ambang pintu, semburat merah langsung mampir di pipi putih Orihime.

"Kalian….?" Pria bermata emerald itu menatap bingung kearah Ichigo dan Orihime

"A…ano… kami mau mendaftar jadi anggota klub basket." Ichigo menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Oh begitu? Silakan masuk!" Pria setinggi 169 cm itu membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk memberi akses pada kedua tamunya itu agar bisa masuk kedalam.

Ruangan itu tergolong rapi untuk ukuran ruang klub basket yang biasanya berantakan dan bau keringat, di sana terdapat deretan loker tempat menyimpan barang-barang milik anggota klub, juga ada kursi yang berderet rapi di tengah ruangan, di ujung deretan kursi itu terdapat meja yang cukup besar dengan tumpukan kertas dan map di atasnya.

Pria bermata emerald itu mengambil dua lembar kertas di atas meja dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Silakan isi formulir ini!" Ichigo langsung berkutat dengan lembar itu setelah menerimanya, lain dengan Orihime yang malah asyik mengamati wajah tampan pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya, pemuda itu melirik Orihime.

"Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, aku adalah ketua klub disini." Pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itu menyebutkan namanya, dia pikir Orihime menatapnya karena dia belum memperkenalkan diri, padahal nyatanya Orihime begitu karena dia naksir berat sama senpainya itu.

"Oh jadi namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Batin Orihime yang kini sudah mulai berkutat dengan formulir di depannya.

Mata abu-abu Orihime sesekali melirik ke arah Ulquiorra yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan menatap ke arah luar.

" Dilihat dari sudut mana pun dia tetap terlihat tampan." Batin Orihime sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, Ichigo menyenggol sedikit siku Orihime hingga gadis itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Apa sih Ichigo?" Bisik Orihime.

" Kamu meleng!" Bisik Ichigo kesal.

"Maaf…maaf…hehehe…" Orihime Cuma nyengir menaggapi Ichigo.

"Huaaah capeknya…..manager, tolong cuci ini!"

Segerombolan orang memasuki ruang klub, seketika ruangan yang hening nan damai itu kacau balau, belum lagi bau keringat yang langsung menguar kemana-mana.

Tatapan mereka langsung tertuju pada dua warna orange di depan mereka.

"Hei, ada anggota baru ya?" Seru seorang pria bermata keemasan.

"Wow, kamu manis banget, mau jadi manager ya?" Seorang pria berambut biru langit langsung mejeng di dekat Orihime, Orihime merapat ke Ichigo, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pria biru itu.

"Ng...nggak kok...aku mau jadi anggota klub basket." Jawab Orihime setengah ketakutan.

"Jangan lah, jadi manager aja ya!" Pria berambut biru itu semakin mendekat ke arah Orihime yang semakin merapat ke Ichigo, Ichigo sendiri melirik kesal ke arah pemuda biru itu.

"Maaf..."

BLETAK!

Belum sempat Ichigo melancarkan protesnya, seseorang telah menjitak kepala biru pria yang menggoda Orihime tadi.

"Jangan macam-macam Grim! Kau membuatnya takut!" Si penjitak yang ternyata Ulquiorra itu melancarkan death glare terbaiknya pada teman birunya.

"Ck, nggak asyik kau emo!" Gerutu pemuda biru itu sembari pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Ulquiorra melirik Orihime.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa kok...senpai...terima kasih." Jawab Orihime terbata

"Hime, keyakinanmu yang 1000% tadi...apa masih utuh?" Bisik Ichigo nyang masih ditempeli Orihime.

"E...entahlah Ichi..." Orihime sepertinya agak menyesal dengan keputusannya, tapi bagaimanpun juga dia tetap ingin masuk klub itu karena Ulquiorra.

*I Love You*

"ICHIGOOOO AJARI AKU MAIN BASKEEEET!"

Orihime berteriak di depan rumah Ichigo, rumah Orihime memang dekat dengan rumah Ichigo, sehingga dia bisa dengan seenaknya datang kapan saja.

"ICHIIII...!" Panggil Orihime lagi.

Ichigo yang masih tidur pun mengeliat pelan ketika mendengar suara Orihime yang cukup untuk membuat nenek tetangga jantungan mendadak, tapi untunglah tetangga sebelah nggak punya nenek, jadi aman aman saja.

"ICHIGOOO...!"

BRAK!

Entah sejak kapan Orihime masuk ke rumah dan sekarang dia telah mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo dengan semena-mena, dan menubruk sang empunya kamar yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Ichi!"

Orihime menyibakkan selimut Ichigo, dan terlihatlah kepala orange jabrik teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ichigo bangun! Ajari aku main basket!" Kini Orihime duduk di atas Ichigo sambil mengguncag-guncangkan tubuh pria di bawahnya.

"Ng...nanti saja, 10 menit lagi..." Gumam Ichigo yang kini meraih guling untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayo Ichi...sekarang saja...!" Rengek Orihime yang kini meraih guling dari pelukan Ichigo dan melemaparkannya sembarang, awalnya memang tak ada respon dari Ichigo.

"Ich..."

Kata-kata Orihime terpotong saat Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba menyentak bangun dan membalik posisi mereka, kini Orihime terlentang di bawah dan Ichigo di atas.

"Dengar Hime! Kalau kau begini terus, aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja." Ichigo menatap lurus mata Orihime, sedangkan Orihime tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kau takkan bisa melakukan itu Ichi." Sangkal Orihime dengan wajah Inocentnya.

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah lihat ini!" Ichigo meraih resleting jaket Orihime dan membukanya kasar, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Orihime, tapi Ichigo menghentikan tindakannya saat dirasakannya Orihime tak merespon apapun, matanya melirik Orihime yang hanya diam.

Ichigo menatap Orihime dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ck, okay okay aku mandi dulu!" Decak Ichigo kesal, lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Jangan lama-lama ya!" Kata Orihime santai sambil menaikkan kembali resleting jaketnya.

Tak berapa lama Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya, mata hazelnya melirik kearah ranjangnya,Ichigo menghela nafas panjang saat didapatinya gadis yang tadi memaksanya bangun, kini tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, kemudian berjongkok disamping tempat tidur hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah damai Orihime.

"Hime?" Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Ng..." Orihime mengeliat pelan, mata abu-abunya mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Sudah selesai?" Orihime mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih dikuasai kantuk.

Ichigo menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sungguh dia ingin sekali menyerang gadis tanpa pertahanan di depannya itu, namun akal sehatnya masih bekerja cukup baik untuk menepiskan keinginan konyolnya itu.

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya!" Orihime berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar kamar Ichigo.

*I Love You*

Duk...Duk...Duk...

"Ichigoo...gimana sih ini? Kok bolanya lari terus?" Orihime mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi dia latihan mendrible, dan hanya dalam dua kali pantulan, bola yang dia drible memantul kesembarang arah.

Ichigo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Orihime yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Posisi tanganmu jangan terlalu tinggi Hime! Ichigo menghampiri Orihime, senyum usil tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Lihat aku baik-baik!" Ichigo merebut bola di tangan Orihime kemudian mendriblenya pelan.

"Tanganmu cukup sebatas pinggang saja! Dan lagi, mendriblenya jangan ditepuk dengan telapak tanganmu,gunakan ujung-ujung jarimu untuk mendorong bola agar pentulannya lurus!" Orihime memperhatikan gerakan Ichigo mendrible bola, mata abu-abunya mengikuti arah bola yang naik turun.

"A...aku pusing Ichi..." Orihime mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan lihat bolanya Hime! Lihat posisiku mendrible!" Orihime menuruti kata-kata Ichigo, dan mulai memperhatikan sikap tubuh Ichigo saat mendrible.

"Ichigo, kau keren sekali, seperti seorang profesional." Kata Orihime polos sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

Ichigo yang mendengar komentar Orihime tadi seketika menghentikan permainannya,dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain demi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menjalar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti Ichi?" Orihime menatap bingung ke arah Ichigo.

"Yang mau latihan kan kamu, jadi sekarang giliranmu!" Ichigo melemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke Orihime, dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mendrible, Orihime sudah mulai terbiasa, terbukti bolanya sudah tidak lari kemana mana lagi.

"Aku berhasil Ichigo!" Seru Orihime senang.

"Iya iya aku tahu, sekarang coba drible sambil berjalan!" Perintah Ichigo.

"Baik!"

Karena senang bisa mendrible,Orihime membawa bola tidak dengan berjalan seperti yang Ichigo katakan, melainkan membawanya dengan berlari, karena belum mahir langkahnya tersendat oleh tali sepatunya yang terlepas hingga Orihime jatuh.

"Aduh!" Pekik Orihime.

"Hime!" Ichigo langsung menghampiri Orihime yang terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Se...sepertinya kakiku terkilir Ichi..." Kata Orihime sambil mengurut pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"I...Ichigo, apa-apaan ini?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Orihime, menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Ssssst diam lah jangan banyak protes!" Ichigo mendudukkan Orihime di bangku pinggir lapangan basket, kemudian berjongkok di depan Orihime.

"Ichi? Aw! Sakit!" Seru Orihime saat Ichigo menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

"Sa...sakit ya?" Ichigo mendongak, menatap Orihime yang mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Tahan sebentar ya!" Ichigo mengurut pelan pergelangan kaki Orihime.

"Pelan-pelan Ichigo!" Pinta Orihime meringis menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Makannya hati-hati! tadi kubilang jalan kan? Bukan lari." Kata Ichigo yang masih mengurut pelan kaki Orihime.

"Maaf..." Kata Orihime memelas.

Hening sejenak

"Terima kasih Ichigo." Bisik Orihime

"Hn!" Jawab Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaki Orihime.

*I Love You*

Orihime duduk di tepi lapangan menatap teman-teman klubnya yang sedang berlatih, di kursi sebelahnya, dua orang perempuan yang merupakan manager klub tengah berbincang-bincang, yang sepertinya sedang bergosip sambil melirik-lirik ke tengah lapangan, entah siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Seseorang berjalan menuju bangku tempat Orihime duduk

"Ah, minumannya kapten!" Seru salah satu manager klub, kemudian melemparkan sebotol air mineral kepada pria yang dia panggil kapten.

Orihime berkeringat dingin saat kaptennya duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Gluk!

Orihime menelan ludah saat lengan mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan, Orihime melirik ragu kearah sebelahnya, terlihat sang kapten tengah meneguk air mineral di tangannya.

Blush

Orihime sukses blushing berat saat sang kapten melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau mau?" Tanya pemuda pemilik mata emerald sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral ke arah Orihime.

"Ti...tidak usah Ulquiorra senpai, a...aku tidak haus." Jawab Orihime gelagapan, wajahnya ditundukkan dalam-dalam, menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Begitu?" Ulquiorra menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kudengar kakimu terkilir, makannya kau tak ikut latihan hari ini." Ulquiorra memulai pembicaraan.

"I...iya, kemarin saat latihan bersama Ichigo kakiku terkilir, maaf ya senpai, aku jadi tidak bisa latihan hari ini, padahal ini kan hari pertama latihan." Orihime tampak menyesal, Ulquiorra meletakkan botol air mineral di bangku sebelahnya, dan kemudian berjongkok di depan Orihime.

"Se...senpai? Se...sedang apa?" Tanya Orihime gugup, rona merah kembali mampir di wajah manisnya.

"Boleh kulihat?" Ulquiorra mendongakkan kepalanya meminta persetujuan Orihime, Orihime hanya mengangguk dan menyodorkan kaki kanannya, tanpa ia sadari, dua manager klub yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, menatap iri pada Orihime.

"Tahan sebentar ya! Mungkin ini agak sakit." Orihime tak menjawab apapun, hanya menatap Ulquiorra tegang.

KRAK!

KYAAAAA!

Orihime menjerit sekuat tenaga saat Ulquiorra memutar pergelangan kakinya, otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra di pinggir lapangan.

"Orihime?" Ichigo yang ada di tengah lapangan menghentikan kegiatannya dan kini berlari ke arah Orihime yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Hime?" Ichigo berjongkok di depan Orihime yang meringis memegangi pergelangan kakinya, gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan menaggapi pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam pada Ulquiorra yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Orihime.

"Apa yang telah anda lakukan Ulquiorra Senpai?" Ichigo menekan ucapannya pada kata 'Ulquiorra Senpai' Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo yang tengah berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa.

"I...Ichigo, jangan!" Orihime berdiri menahan lengan Ichigo

"Eh?" Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar saat tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Ke...kenapa Hime?" Ichigo memegang bahu Orihime melihat ekspresi Orihime yang terlihat shock.

"Orihime kau kenapa?" Ichigo mengguncangkan tubuh gadis di depannya.

"I...Ichi..." Orihime masih membelalakkan matanya membuat Ichigo semakin khawatir.

"KAKIKU SEMBUH ICHIIII...!" Seru Orihime kini menekan gemas pipi Ichigo dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"A...a...apa?" Ichigo dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Orihime.

"Lihat! Ini sudah tidak sakit lagi!" Seru Orihime sambil meloncat-loncat girang, Ichigo hanya tercengang melihat Orihime yang telah pulih.

"A...ano, senpai, terima kasih banyak!" Orihime membungkukkan badannya di depan Ulquiorra

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Ulquiorra datar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang mulai tertawa riang di depan Ichigo yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Orang itu menyembuhkan kaki Orihime?" Batin Ichigo tak rela.

*I Love You*

"Tahu tidak Rukia? Dia menyembuhkan kakiku yang terkilir, dia benar-benar lelaki impianku, aku nggak salah pilih Rukia..." Kata Orihime menggebu-gebu.

Saat ini Orihime tengah bersantai di atap, menunggu Ichigo yang sedang membeli makan siang di kantin.

"Mungkin dia keturunan dukun pijat." Jawab Rukia santai.

"Iiiih Rukia! Jangan gitu lah! Kau itu merusak suasana saja Rukia..." Kata Orihime lesu, Rukia melirik Orihime di sampingnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah maaf maaf, lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Rukia mencoba membesarkan hati Orihime.

Belum sempat Orihime menjawab, pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah pintu atap yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria berambut orange.

"Ichi...kau lama sekali, aku sudah lapar!" Seru Orihime pada Ichigo yang baru saja datang.

"Maaf maaf, kau tahu sendiri kan bagai mana keadaan kantin di jam segini?" Ichigo berjalan mendekati Orihime dan Rukia, kemudian duduk di samping Orihime.

"Nih! Cek sendiri, ada yang kurang tidak?" Ichigo memberikan kantong plastik putih yang dia bawa, tanpa pikir panjang Orihime dan Rukia membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengambil bagian mereka masing-masing.

"Nggak ada yang kurang kok Ichi." Orihime mulai melahap roti krim cokelat yang dia pesan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Hime!" Ichigo melirik Orihime yang makan dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Aku lapar Ichigo!" Bantah Orihime yang masih melahap rotinya tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Ichigo.

Rukia melirik kedua orang di sebelahnya.

"Sebanarnya hubungan kalian itu seperti apa sih?" Rukia memandang heran kedua temannya itu, Orihime sontak menghentikan acara makannya, kemudian memandang Rukia.

"Kami ini sudah kenal sejak kecil, jadi Ichigo ini sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri, kau tak usah khawatir Rukia! Hehehe..." Kata Orihime santai kemudian kembali meneruskan acara makannya, Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu sedikit mengernyit, seperti merasakan sakit di suatu tempat dalam dirinya, sedangkan Rukia terlihat memprotes perkataan Orihime tadi.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Tak usah khawatir Rukia' hah?" Protes Rukia, kedua tangannya memegang leher Orihime seolah tengah mencekiknya, tapi Orihime malah nyengir semakinlebar melihat sikap temannya itu, apa lagi saat melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu.

*I Love You*

Duk...Duk...Duk...

PLASH!

"Yay! Aku bisa three point Ichigo!" Seru Orihime di tengah lapangan.

"Iya iya, aku juga lihat kok, tak usah teriak-teriak begitu!" Ichigo menanggapi santai.

Saat ini Orihime tengah berlatih Basket di lapangan basket sekolah, meskipun hari ini tak ada jadwal latihan klub.

Sedangkan Ichigo bertugas sebagai pengamat dan tentu saja menemaninya hingga pulang nanti, Ichigo tak ingin mengambil resiko jika gadis itu kenapa-napa saat pulang kemalaman nanti.

"Hei Ichigo! Ayo main!" Orihime melemparkan bola basket ke arah Ichigo dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang malas Hime, memangnya kamu nggak capek main dari tadi?" Ichigo meletakkan bola disampingnya.

Orihime menghampiri Ichigo kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku sebelah pria berambut orange itu.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Orihime menelengkan kepalanya menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada basket?" Orihime terdiam mendengar

pertanyaan Ichigo barusan.

"Ke...kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu Ichi? Wa...wajar saja kan kalau aku tertarik pada olahraga." Kata Orihime gugup.

"Sebelum ini kau tak pernah tertarik dengan perainan bola kan? Aku kenal sekali kau itu tak suka permainan kasar." Orihime mulai gelisah, tidak mungkin dia mengaku kalau alasan sebenarnya adalah karena keberadaan Ulquiorra, bisa-bisa dia diejek habis-habisan oleh teman orangenya itu.

"Tak ada yang salah Ichigo, aku hanya sedang tertarik saja pada basket." Orihime berdiri, meraih bola di samping Ichigo kemudian berlari ketengah lapangan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagai mana rasanya main basket sepertimu!" Orihime melompat dan memasukkan bola daam keranjang.

"WAW ICHIGO! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA SLAM DUNK!" Seru Orihime sambil meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi mainan baru.

Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Iya iya kau hebat." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Ichigo untuk mrnanggapi Orihime.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat ada perempuan yang melakukan slam dunk." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Orihime, sekaligus membuat Ichigo mengernyitkan keningnya, dan buru-buru menghampiri Orihime.

"U...Ulquiorra senpai?" Sebut Orihime gugup, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Apa kau pernah ikut klub basket di SMP dulu?" Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan berhenti di depan gadis itu.

"Ti...tidak pernah kok, aku baru mulai belajar di sini." Kata Orihime malu-malu, Ichigo memperhatikan sikap orihime seakan merasakan sesuatu.

"Baru belajar sudah sehebat ini?" Ulquiorra menelengkan kepalanya.

"I...itu berkat anda senpai." Gumam Orihime, namun sempat terdengar oleh Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

Ichigo melebarkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Jangan-jangan Orihime..." Batin Ichigo ragu.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa kan?" Ulquiorra bingung dengan jawaban Orihime tadi.

"Ah, ti...tidak, lupakan saja senpai! Ehehehe..." Orihime mulai salah tingkah.

"A...ano...kalau begitu ka...kami permisi dulu senpai." Orihime menundukkan badannya ke Ulquiorra lalu pergi dengan menyeret Ichigo.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap kepergian kedua warna orange itu dalam diam.

"Gadis yang aneh." Gumam Ulquiorra.

"Iya, dia aneh sekali, buktinya dia bisa membuatmu banyak bicara emo." Ulquiorra tersentak saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya, tapi karena Ulquiorra itu stoic jadi yah dia nggak kelihatan kalau lagi kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Ulquiorra tanpa menatap teman birunya.

"Dari tadi aku mengikutimu." Jawab Grimmjow santai, dan hanya dibalas dengan death glare dari Ulquiorra.

"Hei kau suka Hime-chan ya?" Buru Grimmjow lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya, bukannya menanggapi tapi Ulquiorra malah pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih ber smirk ria.

*I Love You*

Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, kedua tangannya menumpu di belakang kepalanya, matanya menatap langit-lagit kamar yang terlihat gelap karena lampu kamar yang tidak dinyalakan, hanya seberkas cahanya dari luar jendela yang menjadi penerangan kamar itu.

"Hime" Satu nama telah meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Sudah lama dia memendam perasaan pada teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi gadis itu tak pernah sadar akan perasaannya, padahal setiap saat mereka bersama, selalu saja jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari keadaan normal.

Setiap kali Orihime dekat dengan pria lain, diam-diam dia mengacaukan hubungan mereka dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuan Orihime, jahat memang, tapi hatinya tetap tak sanggup melihat Orihime dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya, dia cemburu, dia sangat cemburu, apa lagi saat ini sepertinya Orihime sedang menaruh perhatian pada senpainya yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Bagai mana caranya agar aku bisa menyingkirkan pria itu?" Gumam Ichigo pada diri sendiri.

"Dan...bagai mana caranya agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku pada Hime?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya bergumam.

Drrrrrt...drrrrrrt...

Suara getaran ponsel yang bergesekan dengan meja kayu membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya, tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel di atas meja, kemudian menekan tombol hijau tanpa memperhatikan nama si penelepon.

"Moshi moshi" Ichigo menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya, sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"Rukia?"

Rumah Orihime di waktu yang sama

"Tadaima!"

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Okaeri!" Orihime menghambur ke pelukan pria itu.

"Ayah tumben pulang lebih awal?" Orihime melepaskan pelukannya kemudian meraih tas jinjing yang dibawa ayahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kita rundingkan, ibumu mana?"

"Ibu masih di dapur." Orihime mengikuti lagkah ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayah terlihat serius sekali," Pikir Orihime.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Gin? Aku baru saja selesai memasak makan malam, tumben kau pulang cepat, ada apa?" Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dapur dengan panci sup ditangannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Gin mengambil duduk di depan meja makan, kemudian melonggarkan dasinya yang sedikit membuatnya sesak, Orihime yang dari tadi mengikuti ayahnya, kini duduk di seberang sang ayah.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kau kan baru saja pulang, istirahat dulu ya!" Wanita itu menyodorkan sepiring nasi ke arah suaminya.

Rumah Ichigo

"A...apa maksudmu Rukia?" Ichigo membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan dari seberang telepon.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya Ichigo? Ku…kurasa kata-kataku tadi cukup jelas…" Rukia menjawab terbata.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa kau….menyukaiku?" Ichigo menmelan ludah, baru lima bulan mereka berteman dan gadis di seberang telepon itu mengaku kalau menyukainya? Sungguh Ichigo tak pernah terpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

"A….aku hanya merasa aku suka padamu, itu saja, jawabannya tidak perlu sekarang kok, su…sudah ya, jaa…" Dan sambungan telepon pun putus.

Ichigo tak bergeming, matanya terasa berputar-putar, dalam pikirannya hanya ada Orihime, sungguh tak ada gadis lain.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tersentak bangun, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang sempat tergeletak, kemudian menekan beberapa nomor sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Trrrt…..trrrrrt…..

"Ya, ada apa Ichi?" Suara dari seberang membuat Ichigo bersemangat

"Hime?" Panggil Ichigo.

"Hn?"

"Eto….baru saja Rukia meneleponku." Kata Ichigo.

"Eh? Ada apa? Tumben malam-malam dia meneleponmu?" Orihime membetulkan posisi duduknya, sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Rukia, soalnya gadis mungil itu telah bicara padanya kalau dia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo, tapi tak dia sangka akan secepat ini.

"Dia bialng suka padaku." Kata Ichigo, Orihime belum merespon, heningpun tercipta di antara percakapan celuler itu, dalam pikiran Ichigo Orihime kini tengah merenung,padahal saat ini Orihime tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Benar begitu? Bagus sekali Ichi, aku senang sekali!" Seru Orihime.

Seketika hati Ichigo hancur berkeping-keping, padahal dia pikir Orihime akan kecewa, padahal dia pikir Orihime akan sedih, dia pikir Orihime akan cemburu mendengar itu yang artinya Orihime memiliki perasaan sama dengannya.

Tapi apa kenyataannya?

Orihime tidak kecewa, dia tidak sedih, dan tidak cemburu, melainkan bahagia? Ini di luar dugaan Ichigo, dan kini malah Ichigo lah yang merasakan kecewa, sedih, dan cemburu.

"Ka….kau senag?" Tanya Ichigo miris.

"Tentu saja Ichi, Rukia itu gadis yang baik, aku yakin dia orang yang tepat untukmu." Kata Orihime yakin.

Ichigo lemas seketika, air matanya hampir tumpah.

"Ichigo?" Orihime bingung dengan sikap diam Ichigo, dan tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus, Orihime hanya menatap bingung ke arah ponselnya.

"Ichigo kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia memutus telepon begitu saja" Pikir Orihime.

"Ah mungkin dia ketiduran." Gumam Orihime

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dari dalam kamarnya yang gelap, Orihime sengaja mematikan lampu karena malam ini dia ingin melihat bintang.

Orihime menghela nafas pelan, masih teringat jelas percakapannya dengan kedua orangtuanya tadi.

Flash back

"Ayah akan dipindahkan ke Hueco mundo." Gin memulai pembicaraan setelah selesai makan malam, Orihime tercekat mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Kapan kau akan pindah Gin?" Tanya Rangiku, ibu Orihime lembut.

"Satu minggu lagi, kita harus sudah sampai di Hueco mundo satu minggu lagi, jadi tiga hari lagi kita sudah harus berangkat."

"A….ayah, bagai mana dengan sekolahku?" Orihime merasa tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan karakura.

"Ayah akan urus besok, kalian mulailah mengepak barang-barang yang perlu dibawa!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Gin meninggalkan ruang makan, seolah tak membiarkan siapapun menolak keputusannya.

Orihime terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, dia tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang tidak ingin dibantah, dan Orihime pun meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan kalut, sedangkan Rangiku menatap sendu pada putrinya itu.

End of flash back

Orihime membiarkan jendela kamarnya tetap tebuka, membiarakn semilir angin memasuki kamarnya, matanya terpejam menikmati dinginnya angin malam.

"Ulquiorra senpai…..bagai mana ini? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padamu…." Orihime membuka mata kelabunya perlahan, menatap jauh keatas dimana bintang-bintang bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…..Ulquiorra senpai…." Bisiknya.

*I Love You*

Ichigo duduk berseberangan dengan Rukia, saat ini Orihime sedang pergi keluar, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu buru-buru keluar kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Keadaan Ichigo dan Rukia terlihat begitu canggung.

"Ba….bagai mana Ichigo? Tentang yang kemarin?" Tanya Rukia gugup, kepalanya ditundukkan, tak berani menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang pasti dia tak ingin membuat gadis di depannya ini terluka, karena dia memang tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

"Rukia…..maaf aku….tidak bisa…" Kata Ichigo lirih, Rukia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau…..menyukai Orihime?" Bisik Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo, Ichigo tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Ba….bagaimana kau….."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal." Potong Rukia, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ichigo melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap mengatakannya padaku jika kau sudah tahu?" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban dalam diriku, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya, meskipun aku tahu kau akan tetap menolaknya." Rukia tersenyum getir.

"Nah, bagai mana denganmu Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidakkah sebaikanya kau mengatakan perasaanmu sebelum dia pergi?" Rukia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pe…pergi? Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana?" Ichigo bingung sekaligus was-was

"Ka…kamu belum tahu? Orihime kan mau pindah ke Hueco mundo, masa kau tidak tahu?" Kini Rukia yang bingung.

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku." Kata Ichigo kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya sekarang sebelum terlambat, sekarang dia sedang mencari Ulquiorra senpai untuk menyatakan perasaannya." Ichigo membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama Ulquiorra disebut sebut.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?" Ichigo langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Rukia yang terluka untuk mencari Orihime.

*I Love You*

"Hei, tadi aku lewat di depan ruang Kepsek, katanya lusa Orihime akan pindah." Grimmjow berjalan santai di samping Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra tercekat mendengar perkataan teman birunya itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sentak Ulquiorra datar, tapi terdengar nada penolakan dalam kata-katanya.

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra, seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau takut kehilangan dia ya?" Ulquiorra tak merespon kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Hei, aku sungguh mendengar sendiri percakapan kepala sekolah dengan orang yang sepertinya ayah Orihime, kau tak percaya?" Buru Grimmjow yang merasa diabaikan, lagi-lagi Ulquiorra hanya diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Di koridor sekolah

Orihime berlari kesana kemari demi mencari pria pucat yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sekaligus pria yang dia cintai.

Berkali-kali dia bertanya pada siswa yang lewat, tapi tak ada yang tahu dimana pemuda itu sekarang, Orihime hampir putus asa saat tak juga menemukan orang yang dicarinya, hingga dia memutuskan untuk mencari di taman belakang sekolah, tempat terakhir yang belum dia kunjungi.

Di koridor lain Ichigo mencari keberadaan Orihime, setiap sudut telah dia teliti, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis berambut orange itu, hingga diapun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman belakang sekolah yang biasanya dikunjungi gadis itu.

Ichigo telah sampai di taman belakang, matanya berbinar saat melihat gadis yang dicarinya sedang berlari agak jauh di depannya.

"Orihi…"

"Ulquiorra senpai!" Ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat di dengarnya Orihime memanggil nama pria yang menjadi rivalnya saat ini, dia pun menghentikan langkahnya terdiam mematung, menatap pemandangan yang cukup jauh di depannya.

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Orihime yang telah memanggilnya, mereka berdiri behadapan dalam keadaan hening yang cukup lama, Orihime masih bingung akan memulai dari mana percakapan mereka.

"U…. Ulquiorra senpai….a…aku…." Ucapan Orihime terpotong dengan tindakan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Se….senpai?"

"Benarkah kau akan pergi?" Bisik Ulquiorra tepat di telinga Orihime, Orihime hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Ulquiorra barusan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Harusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal, jadi aku bisa mengatakan hal ini lebih sepat." Ulquiorra diam sejenak.

"Aishiteru Hime…." Orihime membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan, dia tak pernah berpikir kalau senpainya ini memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Se….senpai…" Air mata Orihime menetes dengan sendirinya, sungguh dia tak ingin berpisah begitu saja dengan laki-laki yang tengah mendekapnya itu.

"Senpai….aku juga….mencintaimu…." Tangis Orihime pecah setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku karena aku mengatakan ini padahal sebantar lagi aku akan pergi, sungguh sebenarnya aku tak ingin pergi senpai, aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi jauh darimu…" Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya dari Orihime, kemudian menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Senpai…." Perkataan Orihime terpotong karena tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Orihime sedikit tersentak merasakan perlakuan senpainya itu, tapi kemudian dia membalas ciuman itu tanpa banyak perlawanan.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang dari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang itu hanya terduduk, merasakan lemas di sekujur tubuhnya, hatinya serasa dihujam seribu pedang, sakit sekali melihat gadis yang selama ini dia cintai tengah berciuman dengan pria lain, dan Rukia yang diam-diam mengawasi Ichigo jauh di belakang sana hanya menangis dalam diam.

*I Love You*

Orihime duduk di kursi tunggu di stasiun, menanti kereta yang akan dia naiki, di sampingnya Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan Orihime, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Orihime melihat sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya datang melepas kepergiannya, mengingat kemarin dia telah berpamitan langsung di rumah orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Ulquiorra lembut.

"Ichigo, dia tidak datang." Kata Orihime lesu.

"Kau akrab sekali dengannya ya?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri Ulqui sayang, kau tak usah khawatir!" Kata Orihime sambil membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya.

Di lain tempat Ichigo tengah berlari lari megejar waktu, tak seharusnya dia terlambat disaat seperti ini, di belakangnya Rukia tengah menyusulnya dengan langkah kakinya yang tak begitu lebar.

"Ichigo, sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang!" Seru Rukia di belakang Ichigo.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Ichigo menahan emosi.

Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya sampai di stasiun, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru stasiun.

Di depan pintu kereta Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, janji ya, kau akan menyusulku begitu kau lulus nanti." Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata emerald sang kekasih.

"Aku janji." Kata Ulquiorra mantab, kemudian mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya itu.

Ichigo masih berlari menyusuri stasiun, mencari seorang gadis yang seharusnya kini berada di sana.

Ichigo menangkap keberadaan Orihime yang akan memasuki kereta, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju Orihime, Rukia masih setia mengekor di belakangnya, meskipun dia sudah hampir kehabisan nafasnya.

"ORIHIME…!"

Seru Ichigo, membuat gadis yang telah memasuki kereta itu berbalik.

"Ichigo?" Gumam Orihime.

Rukia tiba-tiba menarik Ulquiorra menjauh, hingga mereka tak dapat melihat Orihime, sedangkan Ichigo menghambur masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Ichi….uph.." Bibir Orihime terkunci sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo mencium lembut bibir gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya sejak lama, Orihime membelalakkan matanya merasakan ciuman itu, sesaat kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aishiteru Hime…" Lirih Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur, keluar dari dalam kereta, dan pintu kereta pun tertutup menghalangi Orihime yang ingin meraih Ichigo di luar sana.

"Ichigo? ICHIGOOOO!" Seru Orihime dari dalam kereta, dan tentu saja tak dapat di dengar yang bersangkutan, karena kereta itu kemudian beranjak dari stasiun, meninggalkan Ichigo yang tertunduk tanpa bisa menatap kepergian Orihime.

Ulquiorra dan Rukia hanya berdiri mematung, sudah tak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang hingga mereka dapat melihat adegan di depan mata mereka.

Hening melingkupi ketiga orang itu, hanya suara kereta yang telah beranjak membawa pergi Orihime mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

Drrrrrt…..drrrrt….

Ponsel Ichigo bergetar, begitu juga milik Ulquiorra, keduanya mengambil ponsel mereka bersamaan dan membaca isi pesan mereka yang ternyata dari Orihime.

From: Orihime

To: Ichigo

Maaf Ichigo….kita tetap berteman kan? Kau adalah temanku yang berharga.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Tentu saja Hime, tentu kita masih berteman." Ichigo berjongkok dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya, bahunya bergetar pelan.

From: Orihime

To: Ulquiorra

Aku mencintaimu Ulqui, sungguh sangat mencintaimu.

Ulquiorra melirik sekilas kearah Ichigo, kemudian pergi meninggalkan stasiun sambil menelepon seseorang.

"Hime, aku juga sangat mencintaimu…." Hanya itulah yang bias di dengar Rukia, selebihnya dia tak lagi dapat mendengar percakapan Ulquiorra karena pemuda itu telah pergi, kini Rukia hanya diam menatap Ichigo di depan sana

Owari

Huaaaah kelaaaaar….

Akhirnya selesai juga satu fic yang cukup mengganjal pikiranku, maaf kalau terlalu pendek, apakah perlu diberi sequel?

Nah reader silakan beri saya masukan, saran dan kritik atas fic ini, tolong beri saya motivasi lewat review

*Salam Cute*


End file.
